User blog:Panchamp98/EPIC RAP BATTLE OF WIKIA! RTP VS Panchamp
EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WIKIA PANCHAMP98 VS RESPECTTHEPIXEEEEEEEEL BEGIN! Panchamp98: I'mma crush this forgotten child with ma disses, I'll verbally abuse you, you'll want some of your mommys kisses, I mean, we finally got this done, where the fuck have you been? On the computer clopping, man you just left us all hangin', I'm the real wiki kid super star you're just special ed, disable your account again and just leave you dead, when I step up to the mic I make all the Prixels fall , I'mma make RTP go RIP, for fucking once and for all! RTP: Rested In Peace indeed, it was great without you, I'll certainly be leaving you hanging by the time I'm through. You asked for it buddy, time for the new and improved, Respect the Pixel, motherfucker, and learn to spell "Lakitu"! Changed your name to an HM slave like the pushover you are, Everyone missed me for months, still think you're the star? And now I'm back and better than ever, you're just a warm-up for what's to come, Smash your face with only 8 bits, and leave the rest of you numb. Panchamp98: Watchout, we have a MLP fan who thinks he's a badass over here, Wrestle you to the ground, do you think I have something to fear? It's a battle of wits, my raps a fists, you're the one who takes all the hits, no need to get mad, calm your tits, your ego is lamer than the raps you spit, you think you're so tough? you're only 8 bits, I brought a multitude of bullets, I feel like shooting some Texans down, you won't be laughing now when I come out with the rapping crown, you've been gone for months, there alot of things you need to catch-up, you'll leave me numb? I'll fucking put you in a body bag, ee- fucking- yup, you callin Pancham a HM slave? It's not even fit for that title, you know you're gonna lose this battle, we all know you're in denial, in all honsety RTP, I'm glad to have you back at the wiki bro, but the truth never lies when you're Patt's and Fire's ho RTP: And who's the ho here? Who are you even talking to? I'd go on more about that, but by now I'm just done with you. There seems to be something you're Laking, you're mentality's sure fucked up If you think you could rip off other people's lines and get away with it, suck-up. You're stuck up, you cunt. I'm just putting it simply. And your luck's up, and you suck. You're lit a bit dimly. Shooting bullets? Yeah, right. You can't even shoot out original rhymes, I'm like a Blaziken, getting faster as I kick your ass each time. A battle of wits, eh? Don't you think you've lost just by saying that? And I may have been gone for a while, but I've beaten you during that time, asshat. Damn right you're glad to have me back, I'm glad we've established that. So bow down to this birthday boy, and give me that rap crown back! DAYUM I lost badly Who won? Panchamp98 RTP Category:Blog posts